


Debt

by Padawanwithasailboat (Sanfransokyoshiro)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU from their battle on Starkiller base, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Possible OOCness, Sorry Not Sorry, battle of starkiller bases, if they do end up being related consider this an AU, kylo has some thinking to do, mentions of torture, rey is bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanfransokyoshiro/pseuds/Padawanwithasailboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should kill him. Rey dearly wanted to, but would Finn, the first friend she had had in a long time, be able to look at her the same way, knowing that she had his blood on her hands? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time. As such, I would greatly appreciate feedback. Also, most of the people I go to to beta for me have yet to see The Force Awakens, so all mistakes are mine. I am doing my best to remember how the scene went, so I may be completely wrong in my remembrance. Anywho, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens belongs to Disney and Lucasfilms, not me.

His features twisted and Kylo felt the cut across his face open. Blood dripped from the jagged gash and began to pool in his eyes. How could this girl, who had so recently been unaware of her strength in the force and who had no training to speak of, have gotten the better of Kylo Ren? He had been trained by the last Jedi Master. He was the grandson of the great Darth Vader, the man who had brought the Jedi Order to its knees. The girl was nothing; just a little orphan scavenger from an Outer Rim planet that was remote even for the Outer Rim. He would not – could not – be as weak as his uncle. He would show her the power of the Dark Side, be it through his teachings or hear death.

Yet, even as Kylo resigned himself to killing her if she would not join him, a small voice in the darkest recesses of his mind told him that he couldn’t do it. Not to her. She had been an enigma to him ever since that moment in the interrogation room, where he had laid her every though and memory bare and she had pushed back, even entering his own consciousness and pulling his greatest fear into the open.

The image of her face as she showed her true potential in the force, exhausted, but determined, as she uttered the words that sent him reeling into a sea of doubt: “You’re afraid that you will never be as great as Darth Vader.”

No, he would do all he could to prevent the death of this desert flower by his hands.

He looked up to see the emotions flying across her face: fear, hate, anguish, rage, and – there it was – determination. If only he could get her to see the advantage of using the dark side. If only he lived that long.

* * *

Red invaded the edges of her vision. Anger, so much more than she had felt in a long time, expelled all reason from Rey’s mind. The man before her had caused too much pain; he had taken her prisoner, delved into the deepest parts of her mind and tortured her without laying a hand on her. Kylo Ren had killed Han, the closest thing to a parental figure she remembered. And Finn was lying in the snow, possibly dead, because of him! She should kill him. Rey dearly wanted to, but would Finn, the first friend she had had in a long time, be able to look at her the same way, knowing that she had his blood on her hands?

The planet decides for her. Trees begin to heave as a massive fissure opens below Ren’s feet. Before she can even realize it, the feeling she has come to realize is the Force screams at her to grab hold, and she does. Ren’s robes are bunched up in her hands and the adrenaline surge from their duel helps her heave the larger man away from the scar in the earth.

He lands on top of her, surprise and confusion etched into the feature mired by the saber wound and the blood seeping from it. Another quake, stronger this time, shakes them out of their reverie. Rey pushes Kylo off of her, and scrambles over to Finn’s prone form. She rests her head upon his chest, hoping, praying for a heartbeat. There it is! Weak and thready, but there. A lot of good it will do now.

A rhythmic thrum, unlike the groaning of the planet tearing itself apart under their feet, was growing louder and louder. Then, the lights of the Millennium Falcon illuminated the forest around them and, once it had landed, Rey wasn’t sure she had ever been as relieved to see anyone more than Chewie. They worked in tandem to bring Finn to the Falcon’s loading ramp. As the wookie wrested Finn from her grasp to bring him to the freighter’s makeshift med bay, Rey turned to the man still sitting in the snow, confused. When he wasn’t trying to kill her, Rey had to admit that he was a pitiful sight.

It was in that moment that she knew, consequences be damned, she couldn’t leave him here to die. That would make her no better than him, and she couldn’t live with the fact that she had, indirectly, caused his death.

She reached out a hand to Kylo. He stared at it. Irritation and desperation fought for dominance inside her. “Do you have a death wish? Come on!”

* * *

Her tone spurred him into action. Using the force, he called his lightsaber to him and began running towards the Falcon. He grabbed her outstretched hand as the ramp began to slide shut.

Before he could utter a word, she was gone, presumably to see her fallen companion. It was in the ensuing silence that he realized what had transpired. She had saved his life, twice for that matter, in the span of a few moments. That little scavenger who had defied him, who should have killed him for what he had done to her and her friends, had saved his life.

He was in her debt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to stay a one-shot (maybe a two-shot??), but I may make more stories in this vein. Who knows? I'm gonna need to see the movie again.


End file.
